Sσαρ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Qué podría ser peor que el hecho de que tu hermana se enamorada repentinamente del chico del que llevas enamorada en secreto? De momento y sólo tal vez... el hecho de que sea tu propia gemela quien lo hiciera sin decirte nada.::...::¡Reto de Kany Iparis!::..


**Disclaimer: Ever After High** no **me pertenece; el título y la estrofa introductoria son de Melanie Martinez(L) y esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Diría que no sé de dónde salió esto esto pero... la estupenda Kany Iparis volvió a retarme, y ésta es su respuesta ¬v¬7.  
 _Requisitos de la historia, abajo~._**

» **Aclaración &Advertencia: Triángulo amoroso ( _duh_ ), & _fail_ de hurt/comfort, además de lo que considero un terrible OoC, _para variar_ ~ (hey, está terminado a las 6 y algo A.M. de aquí xD, _¿qué más se podría esperar?_ ).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **S** oap.

* * *

 _God, I wish I never spoke.  
_ _Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap._

* * *

 **N** o estaba segura si lo había escuchado en alguna clase o la misma Brooke Page se lo había dicho en algún momento, pero Poppy O'Hair creyó que lo que estaba viviendo era, ni más ni menos, una fase de un duelo. No, no había muerto nadie —aún—, mas no era secreto para nadie de Ever After High que ella y Holly se habían distanciado súbitamente, y esa pérdida causaba vagamente los mismos síntomas de un típico duelo por perder a alguien.

Lo primero que había ocurrido era, sin dudas, la negación.

«Debe ser día de bromágicas», fue lo primero a lo que había atinado a pensar cuando Blondie le platicó la posibilidad de que su gemela pudiese estar interesada en su mismo interés amoroso, pero eso no debía pasar de un malicioso rumor, ¿no? Después de todo, sólo ella sabía que Holly estaba perdidamente enamorada de, para variar, a quien consideraba el chico más atractivo del lugar: Daring Charming.

Fuese su intención o no, la futura Ricitos de Oro había empezado a sembrar la duda en ella, arrinconándola a preguntárselo a su misma hermana.

«Pero no es verdad, ¿cierto, Holly?»

En vez de recibir una respuesta, lo que más le dolió fue que ésta le esquivara la mirada.

«C-Creo que puedo explicarlo, Poppy», trató de apaciguar las cosas al instante, titubeante al acercarse hacia su gemela. Sin embargo, sólo recibió un rechazo por su parte. No fue algo más que un sutil empujón para que ella no se acercara, pero se había sentido como una puñalada en el corazón.

«Créeme, ya hiciste suficiente.»

Así había sido su primera pelea, si no recordaba mal, en la cafetería; corta, moderada y con un significado mucho más profundo que ninguno de los presentes —a excepción de Cupid— pudo apreciar. La segunda..., definitivamente no se podía haber tomado tan a la ligera. Nadie en los alrededores había podido conciliar el sueño por las reiteradas quejas de Poppy hacia su hermana que, de vez en cuando, devolvía la misma ponzoña que recibía cuando no la aumentaba para hacerla entrar en razón de una buena vez.

Aún pasada una semana desde ese incidente, por más de que se esforzara, la O'Hair de cabello corto no lograba mejorar su humor. Incluso cuando logró que la cambiaran de habitación —afortunadamente, Blondie no había tenido inconveniente en que Holly estuviera con ella un tiempo— nada parecía ir a mejor.

— ¿Tal vez deban hablar? —propuso la hija de Eros cuando la veía aprontarse. Como su nueva compañera de habitación, se había acostumbrado bastante rápido a las costumbres de Poppy—. Son hermanas, no pueden estar peleadas para siempre por culpa de un chico… _y menos de uno como Sparrow Hood_ —agregó al final, más para sí misma que para la otra.

—Esto va más allá de que sea Sparrow, Daring o hasta Hunter, Cupid —aclaró al darse la vuelta, dejando el cepillo sobre el tocador que tenía al lado de forma bastante descuidada para tratarse de ella—. Holly sabía cuánto me gustaba… y aún así prefirió que siguiera creyendo que quería salir con el típico príncipe azul de todos los cuentos en vez de decirme la verdad…

—Poppy, seguramente ella no quería que te enteraras porque sabía que te afectaría…

— ¡No me hubiese afectado tanto si Holly me lo hubiese dicho en lugar de Blondie! ¿Qué clase de hermana le oculta eso a su propia gemela? —soltó, tan frustrada como cualquier adolescente dramática podría estarlo en su lugar.

Sin dejar contestar nada a la de cabello rosado, rápidamente tomó su bolso, acomodó el sombrero de lana que usaría ese día y, con ello listo, azotó la puerta al salir de la habitación.

Quizá, el tratar de negociar con ella durante su fase de enojo hacia ella (todo y todos) no había sido uno de sus más brillantes planes. Cupid lo notó cuando mordió su labio inferior, recordando que ni siquiera había alcanzado a decirle nada a Poppy sobre la ocasional visita de sus padres a la escuela.

* * *

— **P** odemos solucionarlo.

Por enésima vez, Holly insistía en aclarar todo el drama; la única razón de por qué Poppy no había abandonado todavía el lugar no sólo era porque se encontraban en su propia peluquería, sino que además su madre se encontraba al lado de su gemela.

—No importa que seas la mayor, no tengo por qué hacerle caso a una traidora —comentó por lo bajo, aunque asegurándose de que sólo la otra aspirante a Rapunzel llegase a escuchar. Ni siquiera volteó a verla, parecía que acomodar las cosas dentro de su bolso y revisar su _Érase un blog_ eran tareas más importantes.

—P-Pero yo nunca…

—Niñas —les llamó la atención la verdadera Rapunzel, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándoles una mirada que, aunque era dulce, demostraba lo seria que le parecía la situación—, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Ninguna de las dos menores quiso responder, aunque sólo la de cabello cobrizo se giró a verla, mostrándose dubitativa.

— ¿Podría decirse que… es un problema de chicos? —dijo como pudo, comprobando que la mueca que mantenía Poppy fuese la misma de antes.

—Va más allá de eso…

Empezando a preocuparse más por la actitud de ambas (Holly siendo tan insistente y Poppy tan irritable), Rapunzel soltó un cansado suspiro antes de retomar el habla.

— ¿Al menos su madre puede saber por quién se están peleando las dos? —inquirió con tranquilidad para no tensar más el ambiente, que era tan denso que se podía cortar con cualquier cosa.

De nuevo, ninguna de las dos quiso hacerse cargo de la pregunta. Holly por Poppy y ésta porque no quería que su madre supiese de quién se trataba realmente; de haber sido un enamoramiento en común por Daring o Dexter, estaba segura de que podría confesarlo sin problema alguno.

No obstante, no fue necesario que alguien respondiese. Casi por cosa divina, el estruendoso ruido de una guitarra había logrado llamar la atención de la actual reina.

—No puede ser —mascullaron ambas a la vez, ligeramente apenadas y sonrojadas al notar como su madre se asomaba por la ventana para ver de quién se trataba tal molestia.

Como era de esperar para el par de princesas, Rapunzel frunció el ceño apenas debió distinguir al músico pelirrojo en la plaza.

— ¿Pueden creer lo irrespetuosos que pueden ser algunos? —Pensó en voz alta, devolviendo su mirar hacia sus hijas, que parecían reír entre torpe y nerviosamente, dejando en claro un pequeño detalle sin quererlo realmente—. Oh, no… ¿Estaban peleando por _ese_ Hood?

Aunque no hubo regaño directo por parte de ella, Poppy se sintió más cohibida que Holly, quien, después de suspirar al dejar caer los hombros, fue la que decidió dar cara al asunto.

—De Sparrow.

Apenas lo nombró, la de cabello bicolor volteó a verla, mas por el poco brillo en sus celestinos ojos, se notaba de todo menos molesta.

—Así que lo admites… —murmuró de forma perdida, como si estuviera completamente resignada a la idea.

Holly sólo atinó a abrazarla, dejando que ella apoyase la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros al mismo tiempo que parecía sorber por la nariz. ¿Por qué, entre todos los demás príncipes, su hermana gemela debía fijarse en el mismo irritante pero encantador sujeto? Nunca lo entendería aunque, en retrospectiva, tampoco podía culparla del todo… no cuando ella se había comportado como una completa egoísta inmadura.

—Poppy, sabes que "no te quitaría a Sparrow" por nada del mundo —trató de animarla, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para intentar contagiársela al mismo tiempo que le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda—. Además, si mi enamoramiento por Daring duró poco… ¿Te imaginas cuando duraría en un chico que no está hecho para una chica que pasará una parte importante de su vida dentro de una torre?

Rapunzel sólo las miró con curiosidad, observando a una y luego alternando a la otra para repetir el proceso.

— ¿Quién les dijo eso? —cuestionó, camuflando cualquier incertidumbre en ingenua curiosidad.

Ésta vez lo que no les dejó responder fue la llamativa entrada del guitarrista pelirrojo y de fedora verde, quien no hizo su aparición solo; después de que Sparrow entrase haciendo un envidiable —y molesto— solo de guitarra, un hombre (que parecía ser una versión mayor de él) le siguió, cuestionándose en voz alta cómo habían acabado en una peluquería femenina.

— ¡Hey, nenas! —Saludó, volviendo a sonar las cuerdas en el acto—. Tengo una presentación esta noche y los chicos me recomendaron este lugar para mejorar mi inmejorable apariencia… Ah, y no podía dejar a mi padre solo hoy —agregó al señalar casualmente al hombre tras de sí.

—Robin Hood —comentó Rapunzel cuando le dio, casi arrastrando las palabras cuando se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿ _Punzie_? —Bromeó este, examinándola de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de pudor—. ¿Quién diría que también habías crecido… tanto?

Mientras la tensión por su lado de acumulaba, en vez de presenciar el show, Sparrow solamente se había limitado a acercarse a ambas gemelas, logrando separarlas ligeramente cuando pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros con total confianza.

—Así que… ¿La peluquera y su sexy hermana están teniendo algo así como "tiempo de familia"? —curioseó con arrogancia, totalmente cómodo en su lugar.

—Llegas en mal momento —advirtió Holly, tratando de sonar tan dulcemente seria como su madre cuando le vio de soslayo.

—O en bueno —contradijo Poppy, limpiándose un pequeño rastro de lágrimas tras haber superado todo el melodrama que conllevaba la aceptación—. Quiero decir: de haber llegado antes, posiblemente habrías visto espejos, cepillos y secadoras volando de un lado al otro —agregó al rodar los ojos, haciendo pasar por broma lo que posiblemente fuera cierto.

— ¡Eso habría sido asombroso! —Viniendo de Sparrow, esa respuesta no sorprendió en nada al par O'Hair—, ¿aunque saben qué podría ser más asombroso? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos al verlas y entonando para ganar alguna especie de aire misterioso.

— ¿Qué? —corearon ambas, riéndose después al notar lo sincronizadas que volvían a estar.

—Nosotros tres, juntos —puntualizó al guiñarles el ojo—. ¿Pueden imaginarlo? Ustedes, yo…

No pudo seguir porque lo siguiente que vio fue el negro absoluto antes de caer totalmente inconsciente sobre las baldosas de la peluquería, mucho antes de que, siquiera, alguna de las gemelas lograse captar a qué se refería el músico en verdad o, en todo caso, fingiéndolo a la perfección el no saberlo.

Por más de que sólo tuviese cerca el bolso de Poppy, sin dudas, Rapunzel podía ser brava a la hora de cuidar a sus pequeñas, en cambio Robin Hood... sólo aplaudió la hazaña —de su hijo, claro— antes de levantarlo para dejarlo en uno de los cómodos sofás del local… realmente, sin mucho cuidado alguno al hacerlo. De todos modos, Sparrow tenía el sueño bastante pesado.

—Espero que esto, al menos, valga un descuento —apuntó el Hood mayor, revolviendo con una mano su alborotado cabello tan caramelo (como el natural de la mismas chicas) después de dejar colgado su sombrero en el perchero.

Nuevamente, las menores voltearon a ver a su madre, sin saber si reír o no ante su mueca descolocada ante el tono soberbio de él… o ante algo más, quizá.

Brooke Page, en cambio, no supo qué transcribir como la moraleja de ese día de cuentos de hadas. Sencillamente, el decir que «un trío solucionaba todo»… no sonaba la cosa más apta para un cuento infantil.

Después de muchas de «prueba y error», el único veredicto al que pudo llegar la narradora para el final del día fue el de que la comunicación sí solucionaba cualquier conflicto, y más cuando éste era familiar.

* * *

 **F** echa **l** ímite: _13 de agosto~._  
- **P** oppyx **S** parrowx **H** olly.  
- **O** ne **S** hot.  
- **R** ated: T.  
- **R** omance/(Humor o Hurt/Comfort, a elección).  
- **T** ema: Las gemelas se pelean por Sparrow.  
- **E** xtra 1: Una de las peleas entre las gemelas debe de ser en público.  
- **E** xtra 2: Rapunzel y Robin Hood deben de salir en la historia.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, en cualquier caso!**_ **Ahora, siendo sincera... no tengo idea si Robin Hood o Rapunzel salen canon en el libro (o en los últimos episodios de la serie online... cosa que dudo un poco de éste último x3) así que si los hay, esa fue mi excusa (?).**

 _ **Kany, como siempre, espero que te haya gustado este intento de una cosa que terminó en otra que... bueno, quizá sí te veías venir después de las últimas charlas que tuvimos x/D. Cualquier cosa con la que hayas quedado desconforme, sabes que puedes ****—o tienes— que decírmela x3.**_

 **Sin nada más que desear que haya gustado (aunque sea un poco), sólo puedo decir... ¡hasta la próxima~!  
¡Ciao-Ciao! & _grazie por leer_ ~.**

 **PD: Con el asunto de quién es la mayor y la menor de las gemelas... Según entendí cuando 'investigaba' sobre ellas, siempre se creyó que Holly era la más grande, pero resulta que invirtieron los certificados y, técnicamente, la Roybelde es la que se supone que debería ser la que tome el lugar de Rapunzel (?). No era algo necesario de aclarar peeeero... posiblemente pude haber leído mal y enredarme con eso BD.**


End file.
